Supernatural
Supernatural 275px Deutscher Titel: Supernatural Originaler Titel: Supernatural Produktionsland: Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika / Kanada Original Sprache: Englisch Laufzeit: Seit 2005 Seriendebüt in Deutschland: 23. Oktober 2006 Genre: Drama, Mystery, Horror, Roadmovie Idee: Eric Kripke Supernatural (deutsch: Übernatürlich) ist eine US-amerikanische Mysteryserie. Details zur Serie Die Serie wird in Vancouver, Kanada gedreht und erstreckt sich bisher über 14 Staffeln. Die erste Staffel wurde in den Jahren 2005 bis 2006 auf dem Sender "The WB" ausgestrahlt und seit 2007, somit seit der zweiten Staffel, auf dem Sender "The CW". In Deutschland wurde Supernatural zunächst auf "Premiere", dann auch im Free TV auf "Prosieben" ausgestrahlt. Inzwischen läuft die Serie im PayTV auf "Sky Atlantic", sowie im Free TV überwiegend auf dem Sender "Pro7 Maxx". Ab dem 15. Juli 2016 beginnt der Sender "sixx" mit der erneuten und wöchentlichen Ausstrahlung der 1. Staffel immer Freitags ab 22.10 Uhr. Mit der Verlängerung am 11. März 2016, um eine 12. Staffel, ist Supernatural die am längsten laufende Serie auf dem Sender "The CW". Handlung Die Serie handelt von den Brüdern Sam Winchester und Dean Winchester, die Monster jeglicher Art jagen. Angefangen hat es damit, dass ihre Mutter Mary von eine mächtigen Dämon getötet worden ist, als Sam 6 Monate alt war und Dean 4 Jahre alt. Seitdem versucht ihr Vater John den Dämon zu finden um sich an ihm zu rächen. Auf dem Weg dahin bildete er Dean und Sam zu Jägern aus und kämpft mit ihnen gegen viele andere übernatürliche Wesen. Adaption als Supernatural The Animation. Staffel 1. Schaurig. Wahnsinnig. Unerklärlich. Übernatürlich 22 Jahre nach dem Tod der Mutter: Sam, der sich ein normales Leben, fern von John, Dean und deren Familienauftrag wünscht, verlässt die Familie um aufs College zu gehen. Als John jedoch plötzlich von der Jagd nicht mehr wieder kehrt, machen sich die Brüder - mit einem 67er Chevy Impala quer durch das ganze Land reisend - gemeinsam auf die Suche. Währenddessen retten sie viele Meschen vor Dämonen, Vampiren und Geistern. Staffel 2. Die Winchesters sind wieder da! Mit Vampiren, Geistern und noch viele endsetzlicheren Wesen Nachdem John letztendlich verstirbt, machen sich Sam und Dean allein auf die Jagd nach dem Gelbäugigen Dämon. Außerdem versucht Dean Sam vor seinem Schicksal zu bewahren - Denn Sam soll laut einer Prophezeiung den Weltuntergang hervor rufen! Staffel 3. Auf Dean wartet das jüngste Gericht Sam versucht alles, um Dean vor der Hölle zu bewahren, da dieser einen Pakt mit dem Teufel schloss, um Sams Leben zu retten. Doch Dean will anscheinend nicht gerettet werden. Außerdem konnten sie den Mörder ihrer Mutter vernichten, jedoch wurde während der Endschlacht das Höllentor geöffnet, das tausenden von Dämonen die Freiheit ermöglichte. Staffel 4. Deans Auferstehung Dean entkommt aus der Hölle und alle Dämonen können seine Rückkehr kaum erwarten - denn jeder Einzelne freut sich darauf, Dean aufs neue zu töten. Zur Überraschung aller wird Dean von einem Engel aus der Hölle befreit. Doch er hat keine Zeit sich auszuruhen, denn die vorher prophezeite Apokalypse rück näher, da Luzifer versucht aus seinem Gefängnis zu fliehen. Währenddessen kommt Sam vom rechten Weg ab, denn er hat sich mit einem Dämon verbündet, um das Jüngste Gericht zu verhindern. Staffel 5. Zwei Brüder und ein gefallener Engel gegen die geballte Kraft des Satans und seine Heerscharen Die Welt steht vor dem Abgrund... mal wieder! Sam, Dean und ihre Freunde, der Jäger Bobby und der Engel Castiel, suchen nach einem Weg Luzifer zu töten. Dabei stoßen sie auf eine unerwartete Herausforderung, denn Sam und Dean sind tiefer in den Konflikt zwischen Himmel und Hölle verstrickt als sie jemals zu träumen gewagt hätten. Staffel 6. Das Leben nach der Apokalypse Ein Jahr nach dem grausamen Ende der fünften Staffel wird Dean allein zurückgelassen als Sam sich für die Welt opferte. Eines Tages steht Sam jedoch vor seiner Tür, der selbst nicht weiß, was ihn zurückgebracht hat. Doch das ist das kleinste Problem, denn irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Sam. Dazu macht Castiel Deans Leben auch nicht viel leichter. Staffel 7. Invasion der Leviathan-Monster Castiel befreit versehentlich die Leviathane aus dem Fegefeuer. Als wäre das noch nicht genug Arbeit, folgt ein Schicksalsschlag nach dem nächsten. Nun stellt sich die Frage: Lohnt es sich überhaupt noch zu kämpfen? Staffel 8. Ein Winchester stirbt nicht, sie kommen in die Hölle und kämpfen weiter Der Leviathanenfluch ist beendet und nun haben Sam und Dean ein neues Ziel: Sie wollen mit Hilfe des Propheten Kevin Tran die Tore der Hölle für immer schließen. Nur Kevin muss noch mit dem Wort Gottes herausfinden, was es sie dieses Mal kosten wird. Staffel 9. Engel auf der Erde Die Engel sind gefallen und die Winchesters bemühen sich, sie wieder in den Himmel zu befördern. Währenddessen müssen sie sich noch einem mächtigen Dämon der Hölle stellen, der Dean sogar sein Leben kosten könnte. Staffel 10. Ein Winchester an der Grenze zum Dämon Dean ist inzwischen ein Dämon und trägt immer noch das Kainsmal. Außerdem ist Castiel auf der Suche nach seiner Gnade und Crowley begegnet seiner lange verschollenen Rowena|Mutter, einer mächtigen Hexe. Staffel 11. Der Vergangenheit kann man nicht entkommen Durch den ungewollten Ausbruch der einst weggesperrten Finsternis, müssen sich die Winchesters ihrem bisher größten Feind stellen und dabei Bündnisse mit alten Freunden und Feinden schließen, um dieses uralte Böse zu bekämpfen. Staffel 12. Der Teufel, die Nazis und die britischen Männer der Schriften Sam und Dean kriegen es mit den Männern der Schriften aus London, den Nazis und dessen Führer Adolf Hitler zu tun. Währenddessen jagen Castiel und Crowley Luzifer hinterher, um ihn wieder in seinen Käfig zu befördern. Staffel 13. Luzifers Sohn, alternative Realitäten und alte Bekannte Mit der Hilfe von Luzifers Sohn versuchen Sam und Dean Mary aus der Apokalypse Welt zu holen und treffen dabei auf alte und neue Bekannte. Besetzung Wichtige Charaktere Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen ;People’s Choice Award * 2010 – Favorite Sci Fi/Fantasy Show ;People’s Choice Award Nominierungen: * 2009 – Favorite Sci Fi/Fantasy Show ;Scream Awards Nominierungen: * 2008 – Bester Horror-Darsteller Jared Padalecki ;Teen Choice Awards Nominierungen: * 2006 – TV Choice Breakout Show * 2006 – TV Choice Breakout Star – Jensen Ackles * 2007 – TV Choice Actor: Drama – Jared Padalecki * 2010 - TV Choice Best Series ;Tubey Award Nominierungen: * 2009 − Best Returning Show * 2009 − Most Overrated Show * 2009 − Most Underrated Show * 2009 − Best Cast * 2009 – Most Improved Show * 2009 − Favorite Actor – Jensen Ackles * 2009 – Favorite Actor – Jared Padalecki * 2009 – Favorite Actor – Misha Collins * 2009 – Best Performance By an Inanimate Object – Castiel's trenchcoat/Metallica/Supernatural books * 2009 – Best Family Relationship – Sam, Dean and Bobby / Sam and Dean * 2009 – Best Non-Romantic Friendship – Dean and Bobby / Dean and Castiel * 2009 – Best Sidekick – Bobby Singer * 2009 – Best Badass – Dean / Sam * 2009 – Best Villain – Lilith / Zachariah * 2009 – Least Villainous Villain – Ruby * 2009 – Best On-Screen Death Scene – Ruby * 2009 – Best Season Finale – 4x22 Lucifer Rising * 2009 – Best Dream / Hallucination / Vision Sequence – Sam's various hallucinations in „When the Levee Breaks“ * 2009 – Best Fictional Location on a TV Show – Bobby's panic room / Heaven's green room * 2009 – Most Welcome New Character – Anna Milton / Castiel / Chuck the Prophet * 2009 – Best Smackdown (Non-reality Show) – Sam vs. Dean * 2009 – Best Guest Star – Rob Benedict ;Amy Awards Nominierungen: * 2009 – Hottest Actor – Jensen Ackles ;Portal Award Nominierungen: * 2009 – Best Series/Television * 2009 – Best Actor/Television – Jensen Ackles * 2009 – Best Episode/Television – The Monster at the End of this Book en:Supernatural es:Supernatural fr:Supernatural he:על טבעי (סדרת טלוויזיה) pl:Nie z tego świata pt:Supernatural ja:スーパーナチュラル Kategorie:Supernatural Wiki Kategorie:Unvollständig